


Wake Ups

by Merfilly



Series: October 2018 Random Fic Bits [2]
Category: Crystal Singer Trilogy - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alien Planet, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: First cry of a Ballybran morning...





	Wake Ups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



Lars looked out to see the first sign of dawn, and then at the empty bed. Killashandra was so driven this time, even though they had more than enough creds to make it off the planet before the major storms.

He got his cutter and a ration bar, before stepping out to let the music of Ballybran caress his every nerve. At the first notes, it was all he could do to not join in with the symphony of the crystal singing to him. He wanted to raise his voice, but the crystal needed no accompaniment but the sun itself.


End file.
